Current methods for building computer servers and storage systems are that these systems are either designed for processing capabilities (e.g., servers, workstations) or storage capabilities (Network Attached Storage (NAS) or Storage Area Networks (SAN)). Their chassis are unique to their capabilities (motherboards, blades or disks) and are not able to accommodate different capabilities without chassis replacement or modification(s). Blade-type servers support additional processing blades within their chassis but can not accommodate storage devices, cooling devices, power devices, etc. in place of a blade. Power supplies are integrated into the chassis in a format that does not allow for interchange of the power supply, storage or cooling fans within the space or format of a processing blade. The current chassis are limited to the number of power supplies, cooling fans, processor boards, and other components based on the design and construction of the chassis such that if a prebuilt space for an additional component is not available, then the chassis itself will need to be replaced or the additional component not used. When the systems are not in use, they will go to a standby or idle mode or even be powered down, but the system will continue to draw power.
More particularly, blade systems use a fixed or “hard” backplane with insertable blades that have a backplane connector that mates up with the backplane connector to provide signal and power connections. The pins on the backplane connector must match with the vendor's pin, voltage and current layout and specifications. Blade chassis do not accept different vendor produced blades. Blades provide processing and memory capabilities but blades are not available for storage, cooling, power, communication to be plugged into a blade chassis backplane connector. Further, blade backplane connectors are vendor specific and do not allow other vendor's blades to be placed into another vendor's blade chassis.
The need for entire chassis replacement adds additional cost, produces waste material requiring disposal and/or recycling, does not allow for incorporation of new technology as it becomes available and does not allow for reconfiguration to add or remove additional processors, storage devices, cooling components, power supplies, or communications/networking components.